(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for retrieving a finishing lure. More particularly, the invention is concerned with the retrieving of a fishing lure which has become snagged on an obstacle under water.
(b) Description of Prior Art
It is well known that a fisherman often has problems with his lures which have a tendency to snag under water on all kinds of obstacles, such as branches, rocks, tree trunks, etc. Most of the time, the only solution is to pull as hard as possible on the fishing line with the hope that the lure will unsnag. In some cases, this is sufficient to retrieve the lures either because they are not too strongly attached to the obstacle or because the latter is so small as to be pulled by the fishing line. However, very often, one has to pull sufficiently on the fishing line to break it, which means that the fishing lure is lost. Since these articles are often quite expensive, it is always very unpleasant to lose a lure under water.
There is therefore a need to prevent the snagging of fishing lures or at least to enable their recovery.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,650, dated Mar. 10, 1953, inventor L. R. Parker describes a retrieving sinker which has a tendency to be drawn upwardly rather than laterally when tugging action is applied thereto. If a lure is well hooked only onto an obstacle, there is no way that the Parker device will enable it to dislodge or to pull the obstacle above water level.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,785,500, issued Mar. 19, 1957, inventor G. R. Ashley, describes a fishhook recoiler from obstacles. The idea is to have a device which bounces off an obstacle and carries a fish line and hook with it when casting a fishing line. This device will not permit to retrieve a lure which has been caught onto an obstacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,322, issued July 9, 1957, inventor R. E. Garrison, discloses an anti-snag sinker which makes it possible for the sinker and hook to rock or swing over most obstructions under water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,434 issued Sept. 5, 1972, inventor Walter H. Le Vau, describes a snagless fishing apparatus of the kind wherein the fishing line pulls horizontally on the lure thus decreasing the likelihood of the bait catching on underwater obstacles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,549, issued Jan. 9, 1974, inventor W. Kenneth Griggs, is concerned with a device to prevent snagging and loss of fishing lures and sinkers. The configuration of the device enables the hook and lure to ride over rocks and obstacles.
It will be realized that none of the above systems is concerned with the retrieving of a fishing lure, once the latter has been caught by an underwater obstacle.